JSDF
The J'apan '''S'elf-'D'''efense '''F'orce is Nippon's Military force. Likened after the JSDF on Earth (Which became integtated into the Unified Earth Government in 2075), this military power was formed directly after internal conflicts stemming across Nippon, much like the old World Wars on Earth; the JSDF was officially put in place to protect the capitol from potential threats of the other regions that still vied for control. Ultimately, the JSDF became a global power once full unification was made across the entire planet, after which the JSDF became a means to explore the stars. The JSDF operates as the sole military power of the entire territory which Nippon resides over. Although in the past the JSDF used to engage in offensive movements in support of the allies of Nippon, policies have been put in place that ultimately made the JSDF an entirely defensive force, no longer having the power or authority to attack any other sovereign power in the galaxy; any aid and support efforts they offer must be in defensive or relief roles. While this tends to make other powers think the JSDF sees no action, Nippon continues to face its share of conflicts in the form of the occasional Kaiju incident and outside alien incursions. History Ancient Fighting Forces Throughout Nippon's history, military power has remained a hugely important factor in determining not only the survival of its people, but also in the security of those in power. In ancient Nippon history, there were often many individuals that believed their leadership was the one all men should follow; this belief spurred conflict, and so infighting among many territories was so common it seemed a way of life. Like the Warring States period of ancient Feudal Japan on Earth, dozens of clans desired full domination over the planet of Nippon and warred with each other for centuries. First Emperor and Unification One day, a decree was made by a particular man; claiming he was gifted by the Gods, he cut a swath through the other various powers and managed to convince many that he was indeed truly divine. This man would be declared the first Emperor, having unified the armies of Wakoku and leading a conquest to cover the rest of the planet. The Emperor's unification had brought all the armies together into a true military force. However, after his place was taken by a son following his passing, the fighting force suffered a loss of efficiency and resulted in various defeats. The warring across Wakoku returned, as the new Emperor was unable to maintain the brotherhood his father created. Global Warfare Infighting would remain in place for the next century, with various military generals gaining the favor of following Emperors throughout time. A sudden surge of increased technological development spurred the creation of various machines of war, as well as advanced weapons none had ever imagined before. Thoughts of greed and lust for power brought individuals together and tore them apart, eventually gestating in a global conflict that lasted decades. This planet-wide fighting greatly resembled the infamous events of Earth's past remembered as "World Wars." The original fighting force that the JSDF would grow from was the military power developed to protect the Emperor and the main powers of Wakoku, where the capitol of Nippon was held. This fighting force would make alliances with some leaders while going up against others. The Emperor's claim of divine power was put to the ultimate test as his enemies doubted his rule if he could not stop the conflict himself. Ultimately, the Emperor failed to garner any sort of spiritual support, and belief in his unlimited power began to fade. Ultimately, these global conflicts would cease after devastating results came about from the cataclysmic destruction. The Emperor's army was the ultimate victor, bringing the other leaders to defeat and forcing their hands at surrender. A stronger sense of brotherhood was born to prevent the further loss of life, as groups reluctantly signed treaties to save their people from suffering. A new government was formed, including an official leader known as the Prime Minister while the Emperor was made a symbolic leader. Despite this, however, full unification was still decades away, since the multiple powers were not ready to truly get along, merely acting friendly to the public eye while planning secret strikes under a veil of deception. Cold Conflict For some more time afterwards, a period of unrest like the "Cold War" on Earth came about, as leaders developed their militaries in secret and constructed weapons of mass destruction. Despite promises to maintain peace, the leaders plotted to take control and every civillian seemed to be publically aware of the continued conflict. It would take various threats and close calls before finally a full summit was made to call off the discord. The time of full unification had come at last, with leaders that held grudges having grown tired of continuing the conflicts. The Prime Minister got everyone to merge together into a planetary superpower, and all their military forces to become one with the capitol's defenders. A few days later, the official birth of the JSDF took place as the sole military power of Nippon. Interstellar exploration The JSDF would work with civillian scientists, astrologists, and other intelligent minds, beginning a movement from Nippon to venture across other worlds in nearby space. While this allowed Nippon to begin colonizing worlds orbiting other stars, fears began to sprout when it became difficult to communicate, and control, the colonists far away from the homeworld. Predicting a return to internal strife which might lead to war, the newly elected Prime Minister and his governmental body began a series of works, stopping further exploration and enacting policies on already established colonies, making it impossible for them to obtain any independence. This control spilled on those remaining home on Nippon, as the seemingly power hungry leadership maintained a tight grip on everyone, making a promise that no wars would happen ever again. These were good intentions, though the method being used was quite cruel and found little favor. The JSDF was used to enact this security, with military members losing favor of the civillians they had to not only protect, but also force to obey certain laws they did not wish to follow. First Major Test: Godzilla The JSDF would see their first conflict in decades upon the discovery of a powerful Kaiju which was named Godzilla. Despite developments in technology and tactics, the armed forces of Nippon were unable to repel the monster in any way, suffering tremendous losses and helpless in preventing the creature from devastating cities and claiming many lives. Thankfully, the sacrifice of a brilliant scientist working with the JDSF killed the beast with a top-secret superweapon, saving the people of Nippon. With the loss of the self-guided governmental body, the JSDF were reorganized into a positive military force by newly elected leaders that cared for its people more. Additionally, space exploration resumed, colonial restrictions were lifted, and peace returned for a time. NDE Conflict (wip) Doctrine JSDF Military development favors quantity over quality; if one can complete objectives with less assets covering wider bases, then one has finished the mission with greater efficiency. This can be seen in the use of units that have multiple functions, such as amphibious tanks or infantry that can act as air strike units. Despite being a well-developed fighting force because of this, the JSDF may still find difficulties when facing other sovereign powers, such as those with similar technology and/or superior numbers. In this case, the JSDF will tend to employ tactics that do not favor outright battle, rather going for stealthily destroying as much as possible before killing what's left with superior high-quality mega units. The JSDF put a great emphasis on stealth in even their basic units, with tanks incorporating designs and functions akin to stealth fighter craft. This makes it difficult for enemies to track and gain locks on even easily visible JSDF machines. Electronic warfare is almost as important to them as conventional, with even basic infantry weapons incorporating ways to disrupt enemy intelligence, as well as making great use of such devices as EMP, electronic scramblers, and hacking to obtain dominance over enemy machines. Flexibility is an important quality for all JSDF units, allowing any commander to adapt to the situation at hand. Every military asset is versitile, allowing creative improvision to be employed if the moment requires one to use equipment for something other than its intended purpose. Going with this, the JSDF utilize a well-balanced mixture of all sorts of weapons and defenses, with armies making use of advanced ballistics and armor as easily as they do energy devices such as lasers and shielding. The JSDF makes extensive use of autonomous machines, using more robots than any other faction. While reports remain inconclusive, the general consensus is that around 45-50% of any JSDF deployment can be expected to be mechanical droid forces. Defeat is seen as no option for anyone to consider, standard grunt soldier or high-tiered officer either way. For this reason, every individual in the JSDF will pour our all they have in any one battle to ensure victory, even if it costs them their lives. If it would ensure a slight increase of chance of victory, an entire horde of soldiers would hurl themselves forward into the fray, mounted with explosives, taking the enemy down with them. Surrender is also unacceptable; great tactics have been developed by various powers in the means of torture and interrogation, to such a point that even an officer willing himself against all means of questioning would be unable to prevent some information from leaking out. Due to this, if surrender is inevitable, JSDF personnel must deny all access to valuable assets and information, requiring one to take their own life to ensure security and prevent any chance of betrayal or losing valuable data to the enemy. Technology 2550 For Power sources, the JSDF has had a few centuries worth of time to perfect Fission power. For starships, they had unlocked the ability to overboost Fission Drives, access to Pulsed Fission, Long Range Fission Drives, and Recombinant Fissionables. '''Power *Fission Drive: The basic propulsion method for the last few centuries, utilizing the energy made from splitting an atom as a power source. Typical Nuclear Reactor technology mostly perfected by all other factions at this point and time. *Overthrust: The Osillation Overthruster allowing the ventilation of drive plasma through advanced MHD compression for extra thrust. *Pulsed Fission: An improvement of the Fission Drive on more powerful ships releasing drive plasma through high-powered pulses. *Recombinant Fissionables: Advanced during this time, allowed Fissionable materials to be recycled for further power generation. Communication *FTL Communication: The basic communication across Star systems for the last few centuries. *Battle Computers: Computer Systems designed specifically to handle combat situations. *Sensor Jammer: Select devices on specialized units allowing them to fill an enemy's sensor channels with static and blocking their ability to gather information in close or long range. Industrial *Orbital Drydocks: The basic ability to build vessels in space. *Asteroid Mining: Gathering resources from those pesky space rocks. *Spinal Mounts: A rather fundamental implementation allowing for smaller vehicles to place a single, more powerful weapon on it designed for more massive ones. Ballistic Weapon *Gauss Driver: The basic ballistic weapon which uses a "Magnetic Sling" to hurl a dense metallic sphere at very high speeds at a target. Roughly equivalent JSDF version of UNSC Mass Drivers. *Mass Driver: A more powerful version of the Gauss Driver using advanced power systems to magnetically hurl larger rounds, designed for a medium weapon mount. Roughly equivalent JSDF version of UNSC MAC Guns. *Sniper Cannon: A very long range version of the Gauss Driver using a nano-rifled barrel to create a very high-velocity, long-range and incredibly accurate shot. The size of the barrel required it to be mounted on larger vehicles, and was less effective in close quarters due to its firing rate and reload time. Energy Weapon *Red Laser: The basic Energy weapon, very fast and accurate but low damage to larger targets. Able to take out single enemies in one shot, and their rapid fire made them moderately effective on medium units. *Heavy Combat Laser: The principle Energy weapon for heavy combat, this was a large, fix-mounted laser for long-range beam combat against large enemy units. *Lightning emitter: An advanced Energy weapon at the time, this basically induced an arc of plasma, dealing low damage but having a chance of jumping to another target to deal damage to whatever was nearby as well. Torpedo Weapon *Disruptor: A charged ball of electric plasma that passes the energy along the target upon impact. While damaging to organics, against machinery and armor the damage was mostly superficial but had a chance of shorting out the target's systems on impact. Shield Technology *Deflectors: A projector that created an electro-magnetic film around a unit which had a chance of deflecting ballistic weapons and detonating tracking weapons such as missiles. Star Drive *Node Drive: Using Super-String Theory, the Node Drive allows a ship to access a gravitational string nexus and travel faster than light to another star. This travel is faster than light but is restricted to the natural string connections between gravity nodes and these may or may not be close in the fabric os space-time. Basically allows for FTL between Star systems in a straight line but nowhere else. 2560 (wip) 2570 (wip) 2580 (wip) Organization The JSDF operates under the command of Nippon's Security Board, part of the Ministry of Independant Japanese governed by the Diet and Prime Minister. The Prime Minister acts as the Commander-in-Chief, while the Emperor remains as a symbolic head of the military along with all things related to Nippon. The JSDF is divided into four branches: Independent Japanese Ground Defense Force Known widely as the Army, occasionally referred to as the IJGDF, the Ground Defense Force serve as the land units of Nippon's Military. Primarily organized as permanent planetary defense units, they also operate with the Space unit since there is no separate Marine branch for the JSDF. The Ground Defense Force utilizes equipment similar to the armies of other factions, such as infantry and mechanized vehicles for conventional combat. The Ground Defense Force is split into planetary divisions; each world's army is commanded by single Generals. The Generals take directive from the JSDF's General of the Army on Nippon, who represents the sole leadership of the Ground Defense Force and takes orders from the Prime Minister. Compared to other factions, the Army is about as large as the UNSC's Army and Marines put together. That said, they also use similar technology such as ballistics and armor plating, though sometimes use other technologies such as shielding and high-powered laser weaponry. Their greatest weakness would be an overal lack of combat experience, being a pure Self Defense unit that does not often see combat. Notable Personnel Ranks (Officer) *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Ranks (Enlisted and Warrant Officer) *Warrant Officer *Sergeant Major *Master Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Sergeant *Leading Private *Private First Class *Private *Self-Defense Official Cadet Equipment *Type-51 Attack Jeep *Type-31 Spider Tank *Type-110 Tank *Type-104 Tank *Type-104 Tank (AA Variant) *Type-108 Mobile Artillery *FMM (Full Metal Missile) Launcher *Type-100 Armored Personnel Carrier *Type 91 Command Vehicle *"Bomb Blast" Fortification Destroyer *Type-95 SSM *Type-102 Amphibious Tank *Type-109 Mobile Heavy Artillery *Type-100 Mobile Shield Generator *Type-100 Mobile Stealth Field Generator *Type-91 Maser *DAG-MB96 (ULT) *MBAW-93 *Type-81 MSSR *MBT-92 *Hyper Laser Cannon *M6000 T.C. System *Muscle Tracer *Armored Core Independant Japanese Air Defense Force Known more common as the Air Force and sometimes as the IJADF, the Air Defense Force operates similar to the Army, primarily as permanent planetary units that can be carried aboard Space vessels for outside deployment. The Air Forces are organized very much like the Ground Forces, having a General of the Air Force that sees command over individual Generals, who have command over an entire planet's Air units. The Air Forces are larger than the Ground Forces; compared to other factions, the Air Forces remain a very strong unit, originally the JSDF's most powerful branch. Recently, more emphasis has gone to the Navy, though the Air Forces remain as strong as they once were. They are often the first deployed during a military engagement. The Air Force was the first branch to use the JSDF's popular war machine, the Armored Core, and for its first years of deployment, the Armored Core was used more by the Air Force than the other branches. Ranks (Officer) *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Ranks (Enlisted and Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer *Senior Master Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Airman First Class *Airman Second Class *Airman Third Class *Self-Defense Official Cadet Equipment *Type-15 Fighter *Type-4 Bomber *Type-3 Dropship *Type-4 Attack Helicopter *Type-12 Fighter/Bomber *Type-8 Torpedo Bomber *Type-6 Medium Dropship *Type-9 VTOL *Type-18 Air Superiority Fighter *Type-16 Strategic Bomber *Shirasagi *Griffon *Garuda *ASTOL-MB93 *Armored Core Independant Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force Also known as the Wet Navy and the IJMSDF, the Maritime Defense Force operates on any Planet that has a water-like liquid body on it. They are the smallest branch in the JSDF, and despite remaining untested in any combat engagement so far, the Wet Navy still appears to be a considerable part of the Self Defense Force. Using more traditional designs akin to 20th and 21st century Navies on Earth, the Wet Navy is organized mostly as a long-range artillery support for the Ground Forces, though are also prepared to go against water-borne threats. The Wet Navy is governed by individual Admirals for each planet, like the other branches of the JSDF. Overal Wet Navy command is governed by the Admiral of the Navy, though unlike the other branches is actually directed by the Aqua Defense Ministry, with the Admiral of the Navy functioning mostly as a representative only commanding in actual Waterborne combat situations. Organization of ranks within the Wet Navy is different from the Army and Air Force, having stronger similarities with the Space Navy for obvious reasons. Ranks (Officer) *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign Ranks (Enlisted and Warrant Officer) *Warrant Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer 1st Class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 3rd Class *Leading Seaman *Seaman *Seaman Apprentice *Self-Defense Official Cadet Equipment *SGS Aquatic Recon Drones *Satsuma Diver *D-03 Missiles *Armored Core List of Ship classes and Type Heavy Carriers *''Kaga''-class Heavy Carrier *''Soryu''-class Heavy Carrier Light Carriers *''Hiyo''-class Light Carrier *''Ryuho''-class Light Carrier Escort Carriers *''Taiyo''-class Escort Carrier *''Kaiyo''-class Escort Carrier Battlecruisers *''Kage''-class Battlecruiser Battleships *''Fuso''-class Battleship *''Ise''-class Battleship Heavy Cruisers *''Takao''-class Heavy Cruiser *''Myoko''-class Heavy Cruiser Light Cruisers *''Tenryu''-class Light Cruiser *''Kuma''-class Light Cruiser *''Nagara''-class Light Cruiser Destroyers *''Tachibana''-class Destroyer *''Akatsuki''-class Destroyer Frigates *''Fushimi''-class Frigate Submarines *''Saga''-class Counterintelligence boat (Submersible) *''Torasama''-class Attack Submarine *''Ha''-class Submersible Aircraft Carrier *''Yu''-class Transport Submarine Torpedo Boats *''Chidori''-class Torpedo Boat *''Otori''-class Torpedo Boat Gunboats *''Azio''-class Gunboat (Minesweeper) *''Atami''-class Gunboat (River Boat) *''Toba''-class Gunboat (AA) *''Kozakura''-class Gunboat (Traffic Boat) Mine Warfare Vessels *''Hatsutaka''-class Minelayer *''Tokiwa''-class Netlayer *''Sokuten''-class Minesweeper Auxiliary Vessels *''Notoro''-class Seaplane Tender *''Taigei''-class Submarine Tender *''Muroto''-class *''Kitakami-Maru''-class Food Ship *''Kurasaki''-class Shield Ship *''Nosaki''-class Stealth Field Ship *''Akashi''-class Repair Ship Independant Japanese Spacetime Self-Defense Force Also known as the Space Navy or IJSSDF, the Spacetime Self-Defense Force is the primary faction of the JSDF, being the Space unit. The Space Navy is the largest branch of the JSDF, and is the first responder to alien or interfactional threats. Despite using designs similar to Wet Navies, the Space Navy uses powerful technologies that keep it up to par with other faction militaries, ensuring the safety of their people against any enemy threat. The Space Navy's origins lie in the Security unit developed for the Japan Science Division's first interstellar mission. The original techniques taught to security officers remain in ship-based defenders against boarders, albeit with modified techniques for mroe effectiveness and better equipment. The Space Navy is organized much like the Wet Navy, though unlike the other branches, the Space Navy is commanded by Admirals who have bigger control over the branch's units. There are no individual planetary commanders for the Space Navy; instead, Fleets are governed by Fleet admirals who operate under entire Star systems. Planetary defenses can be commanded by varrying ranks depending on the size of the settlements being protected, with all Admiral ranks being options for planetary commanders. Ranks (Officer) *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign Ranks (Enlisted and Warrant Officer) *Warrant Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer 1st Class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 3rd Class *Leading Crewman *Crewman *Crewman Apprentice *Self-Defense Official Cadet Equipment *Armored Core List of Ship classes and types Heavy Carriers *''Akagi''-class Heavy Carrier Carriers *''Chitose''-class Carrier *''Hosho''-class Carrier Battleships *''Yamato''-class Battleship * Nagato-class Battleship (In development) Cruisers *''Aoba''-class Cruiser *''Sendai''-class Cruiser Destroyers *''Hyuga''-class Destroyer *''Matsu''-class Destroyer Frigates *''Fuyutsuki''-class Frigate *''Kagero''-class Frigate Auxiliary Ships *''Kamikawa''-class Spacecraft Tender *''Mizuho''-class Spacecraft Tender *''Kinesaki''-class Food ship *''Irako''-class Stealth Field Ship *''Mayima''-class Shield Ship *''Asahi''-class Repair Ship Independent Japanese Kaiju Self-Defense Force Also known as the Kaiju Forces or the IJKSDF, the Independent Japanese Kaiju Self-Defense Force is the organization used by the JSDF to combat giant monsters. The responsibility for combating Kaiju was originally overseen by the four main branches in conventional military warfare; however, as the frequency of giant monster attacks increased, Nippon formed this separate organization outside the military to operate alongside it and civillian assets to counter the Kaiju threat. The IJSKDF is administrated and organized, in both the military and civillian level, by the Kaiju Countermeasures Center. Within the Kaiju Countermeasures Center, there are multiple smaller organizations that work for the JSDF, headquartered on separate Nippon worlds. *Anti-Megalosaurus Force *Mutant Organization *G-Force Mechas In addition to attached units from the four main branches, the IJKSDF employs the use of advanced autonomous robotic weapons dubbed 'Mechas' by the JSDF. They are similar to mechs from across the galaxy, though these are the first robots built by the JSDF to be of a gargantuan size like advanced mechs of other, more powerful military forces. The Mechas are built specifically for handling situations that involve Kaiju, but are also highly effective against conventional units. *Jet Jaguar = An advanced robot built by a civillian scientist with good intentions, his creation which was named Jet Jaguar ended up becoming self aware, to the point that it could change its own programming and grant itself a number of abilities. Fortunately, out of a fluke of luck, Jet Jaguar decided to become a "hero" and defend humanity. Appauling JSDF military personnel by turning itself in to a military police station, the creation has since honored his inventor's wishes and protects the people of Nippon. Multiple other Mecha projects are under development by the various organizations of the Kaiju Countermeasures Center. These are aimed primarily for fighting giant monsters, but future operations may see them be deoployed for conventional warfare depending on their effectiveness in combat. Category:JSDF Category:Factions Category:Military